WRONG!
by Pervy'Choi
Summary: chap 4 update :: "Jangan meremehkan dia, siapapun bisa bertekuk lutut didepannya, jangan coba-coba kau menantang dia." Perkataan seseorang tergiang dikepala Yunho. warn inside. Yaoi, Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :: WRONG!

Cast :: secret

Rate :: M

Warning :: BOYS LOVE, uke!Yun, real person, lil bit pwp? typo(s), **DLDR!**

:::: Jangan penuhi kotak review gue dengan bashing atau flame ^^:::

* * *

**0o0o0o0o**

"Shit! Disana! Akhh~" matanya terpejam erat saat merasakan nikmatnya duniawi yang sedang melandanya. Seorang pria yang berada di atasnya terkekeh pelan mendengar erangan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

"Kau menikmatinya hm?" sang pria berbisik dan menghembuskan nafasnya ketelinga namja dengan bibir tebal yang kini tengah di gigit –demi menahan desahan yang makin tak terkendali.

"Ugh.. teruskan saja!" tangan namja itu meremas rambut pria yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan seringaian yang sangat berbahaya.

'Shit! Kenapa aku bisa lengah!' didalam batin, si namja yang lebih muda daripada si pria tadi mengeluh.

"Ah..kau sangat ketat.." lidah si pria terus menelusuri tiap inci tubuh Yunho. Didalam hati Yunho terus saja mengutuki dirinya, tapi.. ah semua ini nikmat, pikir Yunho.

Hentakkan demi hentakkan, desahan panjang dan teriakan memenuhi apartemen yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul itu. Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi dua insan yang tengah mengarungi surga dunia.

**0oo0**

Pagi mulai datang, seraya dengan itu, mata musang yang tajam itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Sang namja mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya demi untuk membiasakan matanya dengan sinar mentari yang mengintip melalui celah-celah ventilasi.

"oh Shit!" dia mengumpat merasakan sesuatu masih berada didalam dirinya, mata musang itu melebar.

"Bangun.." berdesis, bahkan lebih tajam dari desisan ular. Seseorang yang telah menidurinya tadi malam itu tak kunjung memberikan respon.

Akhirnya Yunho menguncang keras tubuh si pria yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Ugh.." namja tampan itu menggigit bibir tebalnya karna baru saja prostatnya di sentuh oleh sesuatu yang masih dengan sangat nyaman berada didalam tubuhnya.

"Hm.. morning." Pria itu menguap. Yunho tampaknya tambah geram.

"Kau membangunkan punya ku yang agak terbangun." Dengan malas, mata itu menatap tajam sekaligus lembut tepat kemata musang sang leader TVXQ itu.

"Shit! Cepat pergi!" suara bass Yunho keluar.

"Ini apartement ku, jadi kau tidak bisa mengusirku." Seringaian itu keluar lagi.

Kepala Yunho berdenyut sakit.

"_Jangan meremehkan dia, siapapun bisa bertekuk lutut didepannya, jangan coba-coba kau menantang dia." _Perkataan seseorang tergiang dikepala Yunho. ia baru sadar, mempermainkan orang yang –kembali- menindihnya itu adalah hal yang paling salah.

Dalam sekali tarikan, kejantanan pria itu keluar dari hole Yunho, membuat keduanya kembali melenguh.

"Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari jeratku Jung Yunho." suara khas itu terdengar sangat tegas dan tajam. Oh, apa ini bencana bagi mu Jung? Atau sebaliknya?

**0o0o0o0o**

* * *

TBC, review?

don't be silent readers, please? ^^

Sign

Pervy'Choi


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle :: WRONG!

Cast :: someone x Jung Yunho

Rate :: M

Warning :: BOYS LOVE, uke!Yun, typo(s), **DLDR!**

* * *

Note : /chuckles/ yakin si Siwon seme Yunho? gue udah buat clue di chapter sebelumnya. Disetiap chapter akan gue kasih clue~ so, silahkan menebak ^^ before that, sankyuu for review this fanfic ^^

* * *

**0o0o0o0o**

Bahkan ini sudah satu Minggu dari kejadian yang membuat Yunho hm bisa ku katakan malu? Bagaimana tidak, jika orang lain mengetahui ia menjadi yang di ba— ah kurasa tidak perlu mengatakannya, kalian pasti sudah tau.

"Kau sudah terperangkap olehnya eh?" senyuman remeh Shim Changmin begitu mengejek kearah Yunho yang tengah memijat pelipisnya.

"Bisa kau diam Shim Changmin?" namja yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Changmin mendongkakkan kepalanya dan kemudian menatap tajam sang magnae.

Changmin tertawa —bermaksud mengejek Yunho lagi— "Kau benar-benar sudah masuk perangkapnya, berhati-hatilah appa." Dengan itu kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari dorm yang kini hanya mereka tempati berdua.

"Shit!" Yunho mengumpat dan mengacak rambut kecoklatan miliknya. Tangan lentiknya —bukannya apa-apa, tapi tangannya memang lentik bukan? Ah bahkan indah, kalian pernah melihatnya kan?— mengambil ponsel yang berada didalam kantong celana yang ia kenakan.

Menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan terjadi, Jung Yunho memutar ponselnya.

Iya? Tidak? Iya? Tidak? Ah~ membingungkan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada didalam genggamannya bergetar.

Sebuah nama yang tampaknya akan tidak asing lagi baginya tertera di layar itu.

"Ku harap kita bisa bertemu besok malam, Jung. Sampai jumpa."

Tutt tutt.

Sekali lagi umpatan keluar dari bibir tebal itu, urat kekesalan makin tercetak di dahinya.

**0o0o0o0**

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Seseorang yang berada disampingnya melipat tangan didada.

"Bagaimana menurut mu hm?"

"Ah kau sangat pandai dalam hal ini bukan? Aku yakin dia benar-benar terperangkap oleh jerat mu, hyung." Sang pria terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban dari bibir sintal itu.

"Setelah dia kau dapatkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" si pria tampak sedikit berpikir mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan dari namja yang empat tahun lebih kecil darinya.

"Mungkin aku akan mentraktir mu di restoran ku?" kekehan keluar lagi dari pria itu.

"Baiklah, akan ku tagih janji mu, hyung~"

.

.

.

Suara klakson mobil mengejutkan Yunho yang berada di depan gedung apartement dimana dormnya berada.

Jendela mobil sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang mata tajam yang kembali menghanyutkannya.

"Masuklah, Yunho." suara tegas yang keluar menyadarkan sang Leader. Dengan agak ragu ia masuk kedalam dan menatap si pemilik suara itu.

"Kita punya janji ne?"

"Ini masih siang."

"Entah mengapa aku jadi merindukan mu, makanya aku menjemput mu lebih awal." Pria –yang telah menganggu pikirannya seminggu terkahir— tertawa pelan. Yunho tau itu bukan tawa biasa, pria yang berada disampingnya tengah menertawakan kebodohan yang telah ia –Yunho- buat.

"Lalu kemana kau akan membawa ku?" mata mereka saling beradu.

"Akan ku bawa kau ke surga." Yunho tau apa maksud 'Surga' yang dimaksud pria yang kini sedang mengemudikan mobil berwarna hitam itu.

'Kau lemah.' Dahi Yunho mengerut ketika mendengarkan sesuatu didalam kepalanya.

'Sangat lemah, tidak seperti seorang Jung Yunho yang fans mu kenal.' Suara itu seperti mengejeknya.

Ah~ kau banyak sekali di ejek Jung Yunho~ kkk~

'Aniya..' hati Yunho melawan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yun?" tak ada jawaban.

Namja bermarga Jung itu masih sibuk 'bertengkar' dengan pikirannya. Mobil itu bahkan telah berhenti.

Dalam sekali gerakan, pria itu menarik kepala Yunho dan melumatnya dengan kasar.

"Ngh!" seberapa kerasnya Yunho ingin melepaskan ciuman itu, ia tidak akan bisa.

Ciuman yang entah kapan membuatnya candu.

Kini Jung Yunho tak dapat berkutik ketika berada di pangkuan pria yang kini tengan memberi tanda dilehernya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia ingin menghentikan itu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Bibir yang tak kalah sexy dari milik Yunho kini tengah menjelajahi dada bidang uri leader yang sedikit terbuka, sedangkan Yunho melampiaskan kenikmatan yang di dapatnya dengan meremas rambut hitam si pria.

Terjadi lagi. Dua kali seorang Jung Yunho 'mengalah' dengan sosok yang tak henti-hentinya menjelajahi tubuh tegapnya.

"Akan ku buat kau benar-benar jatuh kedalam jerat ku." bisikan itu seperti sengatan listrik yang akan menyengat Yunho.

Mata setajam musang itu tertutup. Ia harus segera memikirkan ini.

Nafas si pria mengenai wajah tampan Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu jatuh ketangan mu Choi." Kali ini seringaian yang terpampang diwajah Yunho.

So, let we see next chapter~

**0o0o0o0o**

* * *

TBC, don't be silent readers, please? ^^

Follow ma twit : PervyChoi

Sign

Pervy'Choi


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle :: WRONG!

Cast :: someone x Jung Yunho

Rate :: M

Warning :: BOYS LOVE, uke!Yun, typo(s), **DLDR!**

* * *

Note :: udah gue bilang, kalau ngak suka uke!Yun ya jangan dibaca kkk. Dan jangan suruh gue buat berhentiin nih fic ^^v

Clue:

1 . Lebih tua dari Yunho

2. Punya restoran

3. Bermarga Choi

So, siapa yang bisa nebak dengan benar siapa seme nya Yunho, gue bakalan buatin ff, boleh ff apa saja, tapi NO uke-kyu, min-jae, ho-min and khun-woo dll :p yang pasti harus YAOI ^^v review pertama yang betul di chap ini akan jadi pemenang(?)

Silahkan membaca ^^

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu jatuh ketangan mu Choi." Kali ini seringaian yang terpampang diwajah Yunho.

"Kkk~ yakin sekali kau Jung Yunho~" bibir itu kembali menjelejahi leher Yunho dengan ganas.

Gigitan pada bibir tebal Yunho makin keras. Permainan mereka kembali dimulai.

Suara-suara desahan dan erangan menggertak keluar dari sela-sela bibir yang terus saling mengecap. Tak ada yang mau mengalah pada awalnya, tapi..mata bak musang itu tertutup, ia kalah. Bukan kalah dalam artian sebenarnya. Kalah dalam merebutkan posisi? Kkk.

Cakaran di punggungnya, tak membuat pria bermarga Choi itu kesakitan, tapi gairahnya akan bertambah.

Setelah bergelumul, kedua umat manusia itu melepaskan hasratnya.

"Aku mendapatkan mu." Bisikan si pria tepat pada telinga Yunho.

Hanya deru nafas yang dikeluarkan oleh Yunho, pertanda sang Leader tertidur karna kelelahan.

Kegelapan makin menyelimuti kota Seoul yang tak pernah tidur, meninggalkan kedua pemeran utama kita dalam balutan dinginnya angin.

Dengan sedikit hati-hati pria itu melesakkan kejantanannya keluar dari dalam diri Yunho, membuat sang empu sedikit mengeliat.

Si pria tersenyum. Ia mulai memakaikan pakaian Yunho dengan pelan, tak mau membuat 'mangsa' nya itu terbangun.

Setelah selesai ia turun dari mobil, matanya bergerak liar kesekitar mobilnya, memastikan tidak ada seorang paparazzi yang memergokinya.

Dengan amat lembut, si pria mengangkat tubuh Yunho dan menutupi kepalanya dengan jaket. Kaki jenjang itu mulai melangkah menapaki bumi menuju apartementnya.

Mata tajam itu menatap lembut seseorang yang tengah terlelap dialam mimpi.

"Mimpi indah Yunho.."

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Kau harus mengembalikan appa ku besok hyung." Changmin menatap datar ponselnya.

"Jika aku tak bisa?" ingin rasanya sang magnae langsung memukul kepala seseorang yang sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Aish terserah mu, pokoknya kau pulangkan saja dia dalam keadaan utuh!" belum sempat seseorang yang diajaknya bicara, Changmin memutuskan video call mereka.

"Dasar.." si pria yang tadi diajak bicara menyimpan ponselnya. Matanya kembali menatap Yunho.

"Entah apa yang akan ku lakukan ketika membuat mu jatuh ketangan ku."

"Apa aku harus mengikat mu didalam suatu hubungan? Hahaha kurasa tidak." Sang pria kembali berkata, tak ada yang menjawab.

Tentu saja mereka tidak mungkin bersama, dunia ini belum sebebas yang kalian pikirkan. Apalagi mengingat status dan 'status' mereka.

Diam-diam mata Yunho terbuka, pendengarannya menajam ketika menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh seseorang yang entah kapan sudah masuk kedalam memori otaknya.

"Ehm.." bibir itu sengaja sedikit melenguh, badannya makin terbungkus oleh selimut. Indra penciuman Yunho penuh dengan aroma si pria.

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho merasakan kepalanya di elus, matanya yang tadi sedikit terbuka kini kembali menutup. Mau tak mau bibir sexy Yunho membuat lengkungan senyum.

'_Mungkin aku akan kalah oleh mu.'_

:

::

:::

Ini belum saatnya mengungkapkan semuanya, sabarlah.

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

**TBC, **don' be silent readers please? ^^

Kalau kalian tidak suka dengan ff ini, gue harap pergi dan jangan bash atau flame, this is just ff friend ^^

Follow ma twit : at PervyChoi :: supaya gue tau yang bakalan menang mau ff kayak apa ^^

Sign

**Pervy'Choi**


	4. Chapter 4 :: all know who's the men(?)

Tittle :: WRONG!

Cast :: someone x Jung Yunho

Rate :: M

Warning :: BOYS LOVE, uke!Yun, typo(s), **DLDR!**

* * *

Note :: gue udah nemu siapa pemenangnya~ yang pertama kali review di chap 3 dan benar. Penname nya **Hae**, harap hubungin(?) gue di pm atau ngak dm twit gue ^^

Masih butuh clue? Gue rasa gampang ditebak siapa tuh semenya Yunho. dan juga udah banyak juga yang tebak.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

Matahari kembali muncul, erangan keluar dari bibir seseorang yang tengah terlelap dan kini ia harus membuka mata untuk menyongsong hari.

Jung Yunho yang ingin mendudukkan badannya merasakan badannya di dekap oleh seseorang(?). Tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa orang itu. Dengan amat pelan ia membalikkan badannya dan kini di depannya ada wajah itu, wajah dengan kedamaian dan tampan. Berbeda jika kau melihat wajah itu ketika menyeringai hebat.

"Apa tujuan mu sebenarnya?" bisik Yunho pelan, matanya tak henti-henti memandang wajah tegas itu dengan hati yang mulai berdebar.

Mata Yunho kembali menutup, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Gerakan pelan dari pria disampingnya menyadarkan Yunho.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Yunho menatap lekat wajah itu.

"Ne." menguap pelan, sang pria makin erat mendekap tubuh Yunho.

"Kau bisa masak?" lanjut pria dengan marga Choi itu.

"Tidak."

"Hm sudah ku tebak. Aigoo, perut ku lapar."

"Kau punya ramen?"

"Di dapur."

"Kalau masak ramen aku bisa." Tangan Yunho melepaskan dekapan yang erat itu.

"Semua orang juga bisa." Yunho menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu carilah seseorang yang bisa memasak." Kaki jenjang sang leader menapaki dinginnya ubin lantai, hatinya entah kenapa menyerngit sakit. Ia mulai melangkah kedalam kamar mandi dan menutupnya.

Tangan pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Dia kenapa?" ckck dasar tidak peka.

Sudah satu jam Yunho didalam kamar mandi, tak urung membuat pria yang kini tengah berbaring itu khawatir.

"Apa memang selama itu dia mandi?"

Ia mulai berdiri dan mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna putih gading itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Dalam sekali tarikan nafas, sang pria mendobrak pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci, dibawah guyuran shower seorang Jung Yunho tengah menengadahkan kepalanya—menikmati aliran air hangat shower yang membasahi tubuh atletisnya.

Sang pria menelan salivanya melihat tubuh Yunho. ia mulai mendekat dan mena\anggalkan baju yang ia kenakan.

"Eh?" Yunho agak terkejut ketika seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba mood Yunho yang tadinya sudah pulih sekarang berubah turun, ia melepaskan tangan seseorang yang sedang mngelus perutnya. Mata tajam itu saling menatap.

"Kau kenapa eoh?"

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri." Ucap Yunho dingin dan berlalu dari kamar mandi –masih dengan tak memakai apa-apa.

"Jung Yunho.." tangan pria itu menangkap tangan Yunho sekaligus menjatuhkan leader dari TVXQ itu kekasur dan langsung menindih seraya mencium dalam bibir berbentuk hati yang menggoda tersebut.

Yunho mencoba melawan dan berhasil –dengan jatuhnya pria itu kebawah aka lantai yang keras.

"Aw.. hati-hati Yun." Si pria mulai berdiri dan langsung menerjang Yunho tanpa ampun.

Kedua lidah saling melilit, tangan si pria tak tinggal diam. Tangan itu menekan-nekan nipple Yunho yang sudah mengeras, memilin dan mencubitnya dengan keras.

"Akhm.."

Pria bermarga Choi itu melihat wajah Yunho yang memerah dan dihiasi kilapan keringat.

"Desahkan nama ku." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Yunho.

"Hmm Dong Wookhh ah!"

**0o0o0o**

**TBC, **don't be silent readers please? ^^

Dan semenya adalah~ lu semua pasti udah tau kan? hahaha

Kalau kalian kagak suka dengan ff ini, gue harap pergi dan jangan bash atau flame, this is just ff friend ^^

Follow ma twit : at PervyChoi :: supaya gue tau yang bakalan menang mau ff kayak apa ^^

Sign

**Pervy'Choi**


End file.
